This Light I See
by Melis
Summary: My collection of Toshiro x Matsumoto one shots! R&R! Enjoy! Reval in all that is romantic and fluffy! XD Some stories are serious too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1Rain

Toshiro x Matsumoto

By: Melis

...I hate the rain...

He sighed, the soft haze about him, misted at the edges of his robes.

It had been a long day, and a frustrating one at that. Nothing seemed to have gone right, from the ink spilling all over a certain report, to the wind blowing through the open window, scattering his papers about the room. He had tried several times to perk up, drank some tea, read a book. He took a walk too, his feet taking him to a certain someone's room.

The girl had sat ever so quietly at the edge of her bed, her eyes swollen, face forlorn as she gazed at the emptiness of her hands. The white haired boy had approached her with caution at first, unsure of himself, of her, of what would happen.

"Momo..." he called gently, the girl jumping as if she had been struck.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." she all but whispered, slowing turning her gaze towards him.

He stared at her, his heart aching as he watched the hope color her expression, her eyes pleading with the words she so longed to hear.

"Is he..alright? Did you save him for me?" she asked, her voice breaking bit.

Toshiro gulped, did all he could to keep his expression solid, to keep his pain from her as he slowly shook his head, his lips a thin line.

Slowly, the words sunk in, Hinamori's expression fading, her eyes wide with shock, the terror twisting her features into a mask of pain and horror.

"I...I see..." she finally spoke, turning her gaze back to her empty hands, before wrapping them about herself, as if an attempt to hold herself together.

"I see...I see..." chanted the small girl, her voice breaking here and there, broken sobs crushing her lungs, made it seem like she was truly gasping for air.

Toshiro could only watch now as the girl he cared for fell apart once more, all his doing. He slipped from the room wordlessly, closed the door firmly behind him, before his expression fell, before the guilt took over and crushed him.

_**...damn it all..**_. he thought, his cool hands against his forehead now, the rain still falling about him.

It was amazing, how his feet had carried him, even though he wasn't aware of it. Somehow, he had wandered outside, had made his way to the roof of his office where he sat, had somehow ignored the downpour that soaked his robes and drenched his hair.

It had all really been his fault, all of it, at least, that's how it felt. He had made the promise to Momo, had swore to recuse Aizen, to 'save' him, no matter what the cost. Nothing was too high a price for Hinamori, nothing, not even his own life. Hell, he would gladly give his own to bring back her beloved Captain. All she needed to do was simply speak the order and it was done.

_**...no...no... **_he thought, shaking his head, draping his arms over his bent knees, letting his head hang.

This was Aizen's fault, he tricked them all, tricked Momo the most, and yet, she still trusted him, still loved him, so much. It was so hard to see her like that, knowing that the only one she wanted to walk through that door was Aizen.

_**...enough...!**_ his mind cried.

_**...that's enough...no more..**_. he chocked, closing his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

It was too much, the pain in his heart, the guilt eating away at him, day and night, made him wish that _he_ has been the one pinned to that wall, that _he_ had been the criminal mastermind, not Aizen. Nothing would ever change Momo now, nothing...except the glorious return of her beloved Captain Aizen.

Quickly he shook his head, closing his eyes tighter, his hand cupped over his mouth as he fought back the tears and guilt that plagued him. He was breaking, now more then ever, and there was no one to go to, no one to tell him what to do, what to believe in, where he should be, what he should be doing or feeling. Always, he felt like this when the rain came, and today, sitting in the sky's tears was more painful then ever, the drops scaring him, each one another cut, another tear he had caused his dear friend.

And then he was leaning, something warm suddenly against the side of his face, wrapped about his neck and shoulders.

He blinked, lowering his hand some, noting he was at an angle now.

_**...wha...what the...?**_ he thought, slowly turning his gaze, to the left...and nearly fell off the roof.

The soft warmth that had been pressed to his face became visible, to beautiful mountains, crushing themselves to him.

"Matsumoto!!" he shouted, angling his body away from her massive bosom, to gaze out at the hazy countryside.

"Yes captain?" sang the red head, her arms still abotu his neck and shoulders, her expression confused now as she gazed at him.

Toshiro continued to look away, sure his face had turned several shades of red, thanks to her lovely...assets, that had been pressed so perfectly to his face.

He composed himself quickly, his expression going from shocked to annoyed, though the blush at his cheeks did not fade, even as he glanced to her from the corner of his eye.

He blinked then, looking to her now, taking in her confused expression.

"Wh-what?" he asked, trying to move away from her.

"Nothing." she replied with a smile.

Toshiro gulped slightly, his eyes wide again, quickly looking away, the heat coloring his features once more.

It was silent for a moment, Toshiro still angled away from his assistant captain, while she followed his gaze, her arms still tight at his neck and shoulders.

"I thought you were working in the office..." he finally spoke, his voice low.

She shifted beside him a bit.

"I was, but...you suddenly went missing, so I went looking for you."

He rolled his eyes.

_**...typical...**_ he thought, noting this was one of her favorite lines to use when she wanted to get out of work.

"You know, it's very hard to work when you're not there." she continued, Toshiro frowning again, noting it was hard for Matsumoto to do work when he was gone, mainly because she was rather easily distracted.

"When you leave the room, I get...I get so lonely..." she spoke, her voice soft.

Toshiro tensed, his eyes wide as he listened.

_**...what...?**_

"I don't like being away form you Captain..." she added, the side of her face resting against his shoulder.

He listened, silent and wide eyed, his cheeks burning again, lightly turning his head some.

"Matsumoto..."

And then he was falling, had turned his body in the process to land against her bosom, her arms about his shoulders and neck, holding him to her.

"But I'm so glad I found you! You looked so sad sitting there...I know how much you hate the rain too. You looked like you needed a big hug!" sang the beautiful shinigami, hugging him to her.

"M-Matsumoto!" he complained, pushing at her some, before giving up, going limp in her arms, letting her continue to crush him to her chest.

It was silent for a while, Matsumoto content to hold her small captain in her arms, Toshiro suddenly content to be held. No longer did that sadness or guilt cripple him, nor did the rain make him feel cold and numb. He felt warm now, wanted, his eyes half closed as his body relaxed against her own, the only sound the rain falling about them.

"...You...were lonely...?" he asked.

"Yes." she spoke.

Toshiro's expression changed again, his heart fluttering and aching at the same time, the strange clam washing over him, along with the content of being held, of being...

_**...wanted...**_

Yes, wanted.

"Oh!" Matsumoto exclaimed, Toshiro's eyes widening some.

"What is it?" he asked, tensing.

"Look Captain!" chirped the red head.

"Two rainbows!"

Toshiro blinked, turning to sit beside his Assistant Captain, both gazing out the brightest rainbows either of them had ever seen. Both were so clear, so bright and beautiful, one larger then the other, seeming to contrast the two watching perfectly.

Matsumoto emitted a soft sigh, leaning in to rest her head on her Captain's shoulder.

"M-Matsumoto..." stuttered the white haired boy, looking to her, then away, hoping she hadn't noticed the heat at his cheeks, or the pounding of his heart.

"See?" she started.

"It's not so bad being in the rain."

Toshiro blinked, looked to the rainbows before him, then to his beautiful Assistant Captain, her eyes finding his, giving him a playful wink and a sweet smile.

Toshiro frowned, blushing once more as he turned away, gazing at the rainbows again.

He tilted his head, ever so slightly to the left, letting it rest against Matsumoto's, sighing softly with a content smile.

"Yeah..."

"Sometimes...I enjoy the rain..."

Fin

Okay, probably not the best, but still not bad right? RIGHT!? XD Anyhoo, I've been in a HUGE Toshiro x Matsumoto mood and it's been a while since I've written any fan fiction so why not?! This is just one story of my collection of Matsumoto and Toshiro one shots. Yes, Melis is finally writing some one shots! Anyhoo, please review and let me know whatcha think! And DO NOT waste time telling me how this is a 'crack' couple, because it is NOT, nor will you ever convince me it is. Anyhoo, enjoy dear sweet Toshiro x Matsumoto fans! ENJOY!!

-Melis


	2. Content

1_** Content **_

_**Toshiro x Matsumoto**_

_**By: Melis**_

Outside was always a great place to be. The fresh, cool night air ruffling your hair, the night sky above your blanket, the moon your light. Never indoors could you gaze at the stars, watch them change and fade throughout the night. Toshiro enjoyed nights like these often, always really, seeing as how he refused to play sleep over with Orihime and his lovely Assistant Captain Matsumoto.

Being outdoors always made him happy...until the rain started.

It had been reported to be a small storm, nothing serious until mid after noon, otherwise clearing up by the evening. Of course the weather man had been wrong, the tiny storm of earlier had become a full blown near monsoon, bucket upon bucket pouring from the sky, pounded on the windows, making the glass rattle. Sometimes the wind blew the rain so hard, he was sure the glass would up and break.

There was nothing more Toshiro hated then rain, and not having a good place to stay dry...sucked. He could have made his was to Urahara's shop, but figured Renji was doing his own mooching off the ex-Soul Reaper, not to mention such a thing wasn't exactly the Captain's style.

Lucky for him, Matsumoto was more then eager to room up with him. She had practically squealed with joy when she found him sitting on the windowsill, glaring out the downpour.

"A sleep over! A sleep over!" sang the orange haired female, prancing about the room now.

Toshiro rubbed his forehead.

"NOT a sleep over." he growled.

"I'm only in here right now because of the rain, but as soon as it stops I'm going right back on the roof." he stated firmly, Matsumoto nodding some.

The next thing he knew, Matsumoto had sprang from the bathroom, wearing some silky black pajamas, the bottons at the front looking like they may snap off at any moment. Toshiro quickly looked away, blushing.

"Alright, time for bed!" sang the happy soul reaper, tugging down the covers on the rather small bed and getting in.

"Where am I sleep exactly?" asked Toshiro, looking about the room now, wondering if there was a bed in the wall somewhere like he had seen on a few T.V. shows.

"Right here!" sang Matsumoto, Toshiro turning to her in confusing.

She stared back with equal confusion, the left side of the bed open, the pink and white heart sheets exposed some, the fluffy bunny comforter hanging off the edge as Matsumoto patted the open area beside her. Toshiro put two and two together...and fell over.

"Matsumoto!" he roared, fuming as the vein on his forehead throbbed.

"We are NOT sharing a bed!" he stated as firmly as he could, stuttering slightly as he blushed at his sentence.

"But..it's a sleep over..." she began, pouting.

Toshiro glared.

"No it is not." he reminded her.

"But you're afraid of lightning Captain!" she spoke, raising her finger, Toshiro flinching some,.

"I-I am not!"

"Yes you are! Remember in the office that time, that huge lightning struck outside the window, then the thunder started going and you leaped from the seat and let me hold you in my arms until it was all over, and we snuggled and hugged and–"

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, his face beat red as he trudged to her bed side, snagging another blanket off the top, one blue with hearts...

He frowned at the girly thing, then glared at Matsumoto who blinked, as he snatched a pillow from her.

He knelt, tossing another random blanket he had found on the floor, the sat atop it, fixing his comforter and pillow up.

"Do you want your teddy bear?" offered Matsumoto, extending an orange colored teddy with blue eyes to him.

Toshiro blinked, wondering when Matsumoto has taken his precious plush, quickly taking it from her.

"Forget about that!" he said, tossing the plush to the floor.

"We are going to bed." he reminded her.

"I got mine!" sang Matsumoto, clutching a white teddy bear to her bosom, Toshiro sweat dropping as he looked to her.

"Are you listening to me...?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course Captain!" she said, quickly flopping down onto the mattress, tugging the covers over herself.

Toshiro watched, the light go out, rolling his eyes some as he too settled into his makeshift bed.

"By the way Captain..." spoke Matsumoto, supported by her elbows as she lead over the side of the bed towards him.

"What now?" he asked annoyed, opening one eye to look at her.

"Well, if it does start to thunder and lightning, it's ok if you sneak into my bed with me." she said, smiling at him with a wink.

Toshiro blinked, wide eyed now, glaring, turning onto his opposite side so his back faced her.

"Goodnight Matsumoto!" he grumbled, tugging his blanket over himself, trying to ignore the mad blush the spread over his face at the thought of sharing a bed with her.

"Good night my Captain!" she chimed, shifting some on the bed before all went silent.

--

The silence was nice, welcomed, though the stuffy room was not as invigorating as the sweet smell of the outdoors. This room smelled...well...girly! Like flowers and perfume, Matsumoto's perfume to be exact. Toshiro knew it well...for various reasons.

_**...stupid Matsumoto...**_ he thought, gripping his blanket tighter as he tried not to think about her being only a few feet above him and to his right, about her smothering him in her massive bosom as if_ he_ were her teddy bear.

_**...enough, enough...!**_ his mind cried, his face redder then red.

Then the rain started again...

It was equally loud as before, however, this time there were lights, lots of them, not to mention a loud booming sound that nearly caused the young Captain to leap from his sheets.

Toshiro sat up, wide eyed and horrified as the lightning lit up the room, the thunder over head deafening, had actually shook the house.

Quickly he scanned the room for a good place to hide, a closet maybe? Or the bathroom? Anywhere he didn't have to hear and see, at least not until this was over. He clutched his blanket some, noting he was being beyond childish, knew that lighting couldn't really hurt him, at least no in here, besides he wasn't truly alone either. Matsumoto was here.

_**...Matsumoto...!**_

That's right! The Assistant Captain had been at his side the entire time. Granted she was a few feet off the ground due to the bed, but she was there. That alone was enough to make Toshiro feel a little better. He turned then to look at her, sure she too would have been awakend by the booming just outside the window. She was not...

Instead, Matsumoto was thrashed about the bed, her blanket hanging nearly off the mattress. Her posture was anything but elegant, one leg bent, the other dangling off the side of the bed, while one hand held the pillow under her head, the other out along the sheets. Her hair looked like a hay stack and her shirt was up, exposing a great deal of her stomach.

Toshiro stared, wide eyed and shocked, noting he had never imagined her to sleep so...so childlike! In a way, he wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be, his expression quickly folding into one of mundane shock.

..._**she sleeps like a little kid... **_he thought, sighing some as he shook his head, though quickly opened his eyes when another boom filled the room, shaking the frame of the house.

_**...damn it...**_ He thought, trembling some, quickly shaking it off.

"M-Matsumoto..." he started, shaking her some, the girl giggling softly, smiling now in her sleep.

The Captain sweat dropped and sighed.

"Come on, get under there..." he sighed, pushing her legs under the covers, trying to get her to improve her sleeping posture.

Suddenly he was on the floor, another bolt of lightening blinding him for a moment. He closed his eyes tight, clutching at what he thought was his blanket, trembling until the thunder quieted.

He gripped more at the soft cloth, though noted it was far too soft and too warm to be his blanket, not to mention was a bit...squishy.

He opened his eyes then, stared wide eyed at the figure beside him...her red hair looking more like a hay stack now then ever.

"M-Matsumoto?!" he shouted, wondering when he had ended up in her bed.

He quickly realized that she had ended up in his, had apparently rolled off the bed and fallen on him. Now she lay beside him, her comforter draped over them, shifting some in here sleep.

"Matsumoto! Get up!" he whispered in annoyance, trying to push her some, ignoring the blush at his cheeks.

"Mmm, Catpain..." she whispered sleepily, her arms reaching out then, draped over the boys to pin his for a moment before she brought him up in a full hug, cuddling him to her, his face lost in her bosom.

"Matsumommmm!" he managed before he went blind.

Thundered boomed again, and this time he was prepared, freeing his face for just a fraction of a moment to see the bolt outside the window, then his face was under her neck, his forehead to her shoulder, his hands clutching at the sides of her silky nightmare, closing his eyes tight as he trembled.

_**...damn it...!**_ he thought, clutching to her still, shaking more, quickly pushing his face into her shoulder again, into the hair that caressed her neck. He breathed in the sweet scent, calming almost instantly.

"Mmm..." she moaned softly, Toshiro blinking some, gulping slightly as he leaned back a bit to gaze into her blue eyes.

"You perv..." she teased, lightly tapping the end of his nose with her index finger, winking at him playfully.

"M-Matsumoto!" he spoke, looking away some, Matsumoto playing with his hair now.

"I'm just teasing you Shiro -chan..." she spoke, sounding sleepy.

"Don't call me that..." he growled, looking away still, though couldn't ignore her fingers at his hair. It felt nice.

"Mmm, it's alright..." she began.

"I_ did_ invite you into my bed..." she added, laughing softly.

Toshiro blushed more at the way she said it, trying to pull away but her arms were around him again, holding him to her.

"Matsumoto!" he protested, turning to glare at her.

He stopped, taking in her expression, her eyes closed, hair calm now, relaxed as she held him. Toshiro stared, taken in by her beauty, his cheeks burning ever so lightly at the edges, his hand working itself free to gently sweep a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Matsumoto..."

She sighed content, nuzzling into the pillow more.

"Matsumoto...I...I like this..." he started, a little more then a whisper.

"I like being held like this..."

He closed his eyes, his nose drifting along her collar bone, to the hollow of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent once more.

"I'm glad..." she spoke, Toshiro tensing some, looking to her.

She smiled at him sleepily, Toshiro blushing deeply now, narrowing his eyes as he glared.

"Goodnight Matsumoto!" he spoke firmly.

Matsumoto smiled, closing her eyes as she cuddled closer to him, Toshiro blushing, closing his eyes as well, unable to fight the smile that crossed his lips as he lay in the night with her, more content then ever before.

Fin

Yeah, good times! Goood times! XD Only took a day and a half! Woot, woot! Anyhoo, I really enjoyed this one because I can easily see it happening and I think I did a damn good job of keeping the two in character. In my mind, I think Toshiro lets his guard down most around Matsumoto and I think he doesn't even realize he's doing it until he looks at her and sees how she's looking at him. Then he kind of just goes "oh..." like this is where he wants to be, you know? Anyhoo, enough mumbling I gots more ta write! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! I shall keep the one shots coming!

Oh and one reviewer asked why I use Toshiro's first name and Matsumoto's second name. Well, for me, it's easier that way, plus I think they refer to each other by these names rather then "Rangiku" or Hitsugaya." I think when Toshiro calls Matsumoto by her first name, it's like he's being closer to her. Kind of like when Matsumoto calls Toshiro by his first name! D

-Melis


	3. Thank You

1=== Thank You ===

Toshiro x Matsumoto

By: Melis

"They're so pretty, huh Captain?" asked the pretty red head, peering through a glass window at what was inside.

Toshiro turned, looking too, noted what she was looking at.

Inside the small glass case was a rainbow of colors, the petals still, all of them assorted into various arrangements and vases. Some were small, some were large, others were the kind for a special occasion. Toshiro continued to look, his eyes catching a small pile of withered white coming from one of the vases. A lone white rose hidden in the back must have been overlooked, it limp now, hanging over the clear vase, its petals falling and piling beneath it.

He stared, his eyes closing some, the flower reminding him of someone else, someone who was also in the back, hidden, alone, lost in her mental hell. Not that she cared of corse, her thoughts of only one man who was no longer there. He was too busy plotting Soul Society's demise, too busy planning out ways to finish them all...

He lowered his gaze, a pained expression on his face.

"Captain?" called Matsumoto.

He closed his eyes once slowly, then opened them, looking to the dying rose.

"Flowers...are fleeting things Matsumoto...their lives a mere moment...easily forgotten...easy to forget...unlike us...unlike..."

Matsumoto blinked, her eyebrows knitting together now as a sad expression colored her features.

"Toshiro..." she spoke.

A slight silence passed between them, Matsumoto looking at the flowers again.

"Maybe...they only last a moment but...I think they say so much in just that small amount of time." she spoke, Toshiro blinking looking to her now.

Her eyes were slightly closed, her hands resting on the glass a thoughtful expression on her face, a warm smile on her lips and in her eyes. She looked so beautiful there, her words of early echoing in his mind.

He shook his head some, walking now.

"Come on...let's go home."

Matsumoto watched, tilting her head some, looking back at the flowers, to the dying rose, feeling a twinge of pain in her chest, gently placing her hand there.

"Matsumoto." called Toshiro, the red head nodding.

"Coming"

--

The boy shifted some, opening his heavy eyes, taking in the deep blue that surrounded him.

He closed them once more, slowly forcing the heavy lashes up, his blurred vison focusing now, noting he was no longer swimming in a sea of blue, but was in his room.

He lay for a moment, his forearm resting against his forehead, hiding his eyes. He felt so tired, wondering if perhaps he should just return to the land of sleep or not. A soft humming sound to his left caught his attention.

He stretched then, his stiff limbs trembling with the movement, slowly pushing himself to sit up, the bed creaking in response as he swung his legs over the edge of it, looking around some.

The room was indeed dark, glancing back at the night light to his left. It was off, the moonlight streaming in through the opened window, lighting the room enough for him to see. He looked forward now, noting the room was empty.

"Matsumoto?" he called, tensing a bit as he expected her to pounce.

But she didn't, nor did she reply, the only sound coming from somewhere to his left. He frowned then, standing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Matsumoto?" he called again, wondering where she had gone off too.

He took a few steps wondering if her and Orihime had passed out downstairs or something, since they were crashing in the spare room at her place anyway. Anything was possible with the two of them.

He headed for the door, the sound of a paper fluttering caused him to stop.

He turned slowly, looking back towards the window, noted the breeze had picked up, the light curtain flapping here in there, something else stirring on a small night stand to the right of the bed.

Toshiro blinked, tilting his head some as he walked around the bed to the night stand, clicking on the lamp, his eyes taking in the tray there, blinking.

The sweet scent filled his nose, as he eyed the pink triangles amid the plate, a cup of green tea next to it. Something was folded and tucked beneath the small glass. He reached, tugging the small piece of paper up, opening it to read the contents.

_Dear Captain,_

_I thought this watermelon would cheer you up! Enjoy!_

_ Matsumoto 3_

_ X.O.X.O_

He blinked, lowering the note as he stared at the plate of perfectly cut watermelon, noting it was his favorite, the seedless kind. He closed his eyes some, heat coloring his cheeks as his arms fell to his sides, looking at the little well prepared tray, recalling the X's and O's she had left in her note making him blush further.

He closed his eyes, opening them slowly as he smiled, taking the tray as he stepped to the window, eating in the moonlight.

--

"All done!" sang the beautiful Soul Reaper, popping out the door wearing her deep blue pajamas, heading for the bed to tackle her little Captain, instead flopping onto the soft matress instead.

She blinked, quickly sitting up, wondering if she had possibly sat on him, but didn't, noting the bed was empty, as was the room.

She blinked, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking to the open window, feeling a little sad, wondering where he had ran off to.

Something cool touched her had then, Matsumoto tilting her head some, looking in the direction, and blinked.

There near her hand was a lone white long stem rose.

"...Eh!?" she spoke, reaching now to take the delicate thing into her hands.

She looked it over, closing her eyes as she took in its sweet scent, smiling, saw a small piece of paper attached to it.

She reached tugging the small note free, looking over the carefully written words.

Thank you

She blinked, then smiled, holding the little note to her lips, then rushed to the window.

Toshiro tensed as he always did, her arms encircling him from behind.

"Thank you...!" she said, hugging him tight, Toshiro scowling at the roof top below with heated cheeks.

Slowly he closed his eyes smiling softly as he reached, resting his hand on her forearms.

"No..." he said, gripping her arm some.

"Thank you...Matsumoto."

= Fin =

== LAME, yes I know but oh well XD I can't help it, once I come up with an idea I just write and write and write until it's all out, so yes very short but I think it worked well. I can really see Toshiro doing something like this for Matsumoto ^^ I mean, he is shy and acts all grumpy, but deep down we all know he loves her to death XP Anyhoo if anyone was wondering what the sound he heard was, it was Matsumoto taking a shower in the room next door, I was gonna put that in but I decided not to XD Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed this little tid-bit of writing sorry it was short ill try to make a longer one next time. Please read and review and as always, enjoy this chapter, and the next =D - Melis ==


End file.
